


Please, stop

by Gabriel DArtemius (Aqua_Are)



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Long Live the Lich spoilers!, M/M, Mutual Pining, oblivious Canach and Rytloch, tired ass Commander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Are/pseuds/Gabriel%20DArtemius
Summary: The Commander is done with these two's shienanigans, you hear me? DONE.





	Please, stop

They had so much cleanup to do that the Commander didn’t even know where to start. Well, she supposed they didn’t really have to clean after Joko himself, Aurene had taken care of that. That was kind of a relief.  
“So you’re returning to the Olmakhan?” she asked Rox.  
The charr shrugged. “I kinda want to experience more about their culture. Their way of life fascinates me… You don’t mind, do you, Commander?”  
She smiled.  
“No. I understand. You deserve your rest, after all. And you might just find a place to belong with them. I wouldn’t begrudge you that.”  
If she were a human, the Commander bet anything that Rox would be red as a tomato. But even though the fur hid that so normal a tell for her, her demeanor changed just enough to show that the charr was embarrassed by her words.  
“Just don’t be a stranger. Keep your communicator with you. We might need your help with the cleanup here in Kourna or who knows, you might want to organize a race to show who’s the best at beetle racing,” she said with the tiniest smirk.  
“Oh, you’re on, Commander!”  
“Who’s on here? And for what?” came from the entrance to the throne room, just as Rytlock walked in. “So what happened? The things’ outside stopped moving so I suppose there’s no Awakened Immortal Creep anymore.”  
Immediately, and really the Commander should have seen it coming, Canach left Braham midword and joined the Tribune. There was a strange swagger to him.  
“Oh, don’t worry, furball, Aurene’s got everything covered for us.”  
Okay, that hurt. A bit.  
“What are we, chopped liver?” whispered Braham to her left.  
She just shrugged while Canach explained what had happened to Rytlock. Canach. Who hadn’t been anywhere near the fight. She sighed.  
“I understand what they’re going through but this is getting a bit ridiculous. One of these days I’m simply going to explode” she said lowly.  
“What do you mean?” asked Rox as Taimi joined her and Braham. “Yeah, what are they going through? Aren’t they like always?” said Taimi.  
The Commander looked at them askew.  
“What they…? What do you mean what…? The tension!” she half whispered half yelled, shooting a quick look at Rytlock and Canach, who continued to talk as if they were alone in the room. “Are you telling me I’m the only one with eyes here?”  
“Hey! I have eyes!” complained Braham, crossing his arms. Rox and Taimi looked contemplative, though.  
“Please, it’s never been like this,” the Commander started. “In the beginning all Rytlock wanted to do was smash Canach like a bug…”  
“Yeah, didn’t you tell me when you went to visit Zalambur way back that Rytlock asked if he could kill Canach? I remember you complaining about that,” said Taimi.  
“Exactly. Now all they do is… this,” she gestured to the pair, who were still talking and still in their own world. “I don’t have anything against it but it’s been making me kind of nervous. I mean, I see Kasmeer and Marjory being all happy together and then I come back to these two, who all they do is joke and talk and give each other pretty eyes and flirt endlessly. And that’s it.”  
“Wait! You mean they like each other?!” asked Taimi, eyes round.  
“Yeah! Please, anyone can see it if they’re not blind.”  
The rest of them looked at each other while the Commander glared at the oblivious pair. They didn’t want to completely admit that they hadn’t seen it coming but… they hadn’t seen it coming.  
“Now that you say it, it makes so much sense! Wasn’t there that time Canach was worried about Rytlock but he pretended it was Kasmeer? She told me about it but I didn’t really process it,” said Rox.  
“But if they like each other,” argued Taimi, “why don’t they say anything about it? I mean, wouldn’t we have noticed by now if they were together?  
“I don’t know but the-. Oh, excuse me, Taimi,” the Commander said closing in on the little asura and pressing her hands to her ears so she couldn’t hear.  
“Hey!”  
“I don’t know if I should call it sexual tension but… here you go, Taimi. The tension is tiring me out so much that I-. You know what. I’m done.”  
The Commander left the group and joined Canach and Rytlock, loudly coughing to gain their attention.  
“...my bombs are a work of art, you’ll have to admit-. Oh, Commander, what…” was all Canach had time to say before she interrupted him.  
“I am so done with you both.”  
“What?”  
“I can’t stand a minute more of your weird flirting knowing-”  
“What,” said Rytlock flatly.  
“Flirting?” Canach’s voice turned into a dangerous high-pitch.  
“Knowing you’re both too obtuse to know the other likes you back! So please, stop joking for a second and actually talk about this or I’m going to explode.”  
Silence was left behind her and after a moment she turned to the rest.  
“Come on, let’s go! We have things to do out there!”  
“Yes, ma’am!” said Rox, following after her without looking at the other charr, her body strangely tense. The rest followed after her, including Gorrik after much complaint. On the way, though, a string of words got to her ears.  
“So… you like me, Canach.”  
“Uh. She said the both of us, Rytlock. Care to explain?”  
Rytlock’s grumbling was the last thing she heard but that was okay. She didn’t need the details. Really. As long as they were happy, and together, that was good enough for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for your attention! I came up with this in a conversation with a friend and, as I was applying to this year's Wintersday Zine, I thought it'd be a good idea to write it and add it to my portfolio. I didn't get selected but I hope you like it!


End file.
